


Begining of downfall

by LordCorale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidnapping, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCorale/pseuds/LordCorale
Summary: Supra is looking for a mate and someone just bumped into him. He doesn't want it? well, dating is over-rated anyway.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Begining of downfall

It has been a few years, since the last time Supra visit his family. He heard news that his brothers have found their mates. So he is curious to see what they are like? What is so good about them for his brothers turned their focus on them, instead of the family business. If Sup were the one to inherited it, which he should have been, since he is the true alpha here, thing wouldn't be slacking off like this.  
Sup asked the driver to drop him off a few blocks away from the hermit club. He wants to go in the front door this time, sees how the business is going. However, as soon as he slams the car close, someone bumps right in to him. The force isn't enough to knock them over. But the smaller male haves to take a step back.  
"Are you picking a fight, asshole?" The thug grunts as he glares up at the alpha. He takes a wide stand, hands curl into fists, ready to swing. He wears a torn form fitting t-shirt of some rock band, hinting the rough tone muscles underneath, with a leather jacket covers outside. Its sleeves are shred off, highlighting his bare arms. What caught Sup's eyes is the red omega collar, which is a rare sight to see on a street scum. Though the little scars on his arms prove this one isn't the soft kind.  
But still, Sup has more important stuff to do then getting mugged by a lowlife hobo at the moment. Sup sighs but his voice is stern. "Get out of my way, omega." He takes a step forward, loom his dominant figure over the omega, displaying authority. Unruly omega should know their place.  
Unfortunately, it results the opposite. The small male pulls out a knife, pointing the sharp blade at Sup. "I’M NOT AN OMEGA." He slashes him. Sup quickly dodge it but his long coat take a hit, which annoyed him a little, he shoves him right against the wall, like piece of gum. The omega gasps under the pressure as his body is squished between the rough concrete and Supra. His left arms bent behind his back, putting stress on his shoulder muscle, while the arm holding the knife is pinned by the wrist, with so much force, it bruises. The blood vessels are blocked up and his hand go numb and so him drop the knife.  
Sup takes a long sniff right on the scent gland. The smell is faint but he recognizes it nonetheless, a fresh smell of thyme. He hums with delight, enjoy the scent. "You smell like one." It turns him on a little. This omega isn't as worthless as he thought. The fiery spirit combos with the nice calm scent are very appetizing.  
"Get off of me, you creep." The other male hisses, voice choked because of his constricted chest. His eyes glow red. Oh, that is a nice look, though that foul mouth needs some fixing.  
One sweep move and Sup knocks him out by the elbow. He shoves the limped body into the car, wrapped up in his long coat, so the omega will know who he is taking him. A few bystanders whisper and glance at him, but just a bit of his pheromone gets them shut up and walk away. This is the dark part of town. No one would dare to call the cops.  
"Bring him in the back door. I want him in my room." Sup orders the driver.

*

Supra walks in the front door. The music is blaring and the lights making a show, all focus on the stage, where his brother, Spike, should be. The crowd goes wild at his present, yelling, whistling, reaching up at him. The dancer holds on to the pole with one hand, back arcs up as he leans toward the audience. His hands reach out to the hyping crowd. His eyes meet with Sup and he greets him with a wink. Sup nods back. He walks over the bar. All the seats are full, as everyone wants to see the bartender juggles glasses cup, who he heard is Spike's mate. Blizt said that they will be married soon.  
This beta sure can keep the crowd attention up, cheery mood and chat with everyone while mixing drink. He probably used to handling multiple people at once.  
Sup catches a glass of lemon mint slides his way. “Hm?”  
“On the house, sir. Boss’s special order." Tumble smiles.  
Supra takes a sip. It is quite good. Normally they don’t put enough mint in it for him. Blizt found himself a decent bartender.  
He turns away from the bar to see his older brother walking up to him. "Where were you?" The alpha asks, not please that his brother failed to greet him at the entrance.  
"I was busy taking care of your luggage, you brought a squirmy one." Blizt sighs unamused by his brother antics. "The dinner will be tomorrow night. But do be nice, i don't want you scaring off the other." Blizt thinks back to his mates, worried, knowing Sup isn't fond of his mates of choice.  
"If they are scared, they are weak." Sup's voice is uncaringly cold.

*

Sup goes back to his room. He is greeted by a sight of his captured prey, binded tight in a straight jacket; legs taped together, rope wrapped around his chest, tying him to the bed. The old ripped leather jacket is place on the chair with his coat, all nice and tidy.  
The omega starts to squirm. He looks like a worm. How amusing. Sup approaches the bed.  
The alpha rubs his shoulder, releasing his scent to calm the omega, but likes before, the small male squirms even more violently, refusing the scent. It only makes Sup more interested. "My name is Supra. What is your name?"  
"None of you fucking business." The small male grunts, baring his teeth.  
Supra rummages through the leather jacket. There is a card in one of the pocket with some receipts and loose changes. "Flay, 17 years old." He reads.  
"So what?" The other glares at him. His red pupils look like they are glowing flame.  
"Do you have any family member?"  
"None. So don't expect any money."  
"Good to hear." Sup smugs. He pounces on the bed, nuzzles into Flay's neck, taking a whiff of the scent again.  
"Get off of me!" The omega yells back, squirming again.  
As much as Sup enjoys the struggling and the helpless noise, he needs his prey to listen. He wrestles back, presses Flay's legs on to his chest and pins him under his weight. "Don't move. Or else I cannot hold back" the alpha rubs his crotch against the omega's butt, proving his point. He isn't going to do it for real, not until he runs some checkups on him to see if he is diseases free first.  
Flay goes quiet. Good. Sup nuzzles more at the scent gland. For an omega in his prime, his smell is kind of weak, maybe late heat or he is on suppressant. But it is nothing that can't be fixed. Sup flips the body over on its chest and nibbles at the smooth skin, taking the collar out of the way, licking and biting to stimulate the gland to releasing its alluring smell, ignoring the protest of the other male. There is something under the hem of the jacket, a small tattoo peaks out. "Belong to no one." It makes Supra chuckles. How naive. "It would be very ironic if there is a bite mark on it. Don't you agree?" He brushes his thumb along the letters  
"Fuck off." Flay grunts. He tries to flip back but it is useless. Sup is much stronger than him.  
"More of those foul language and there will be consequence." Sup's voice deepen and cold.  
The omega goes quiet for a moment but he tries wiggling again, but it is futile. “When I’m out of here. The last thing you’ll see will be my fist.” He growls.  
"You are in my domain, there is nowhere to escape." Supra whispers, staring down his prey, making the other's skin crawled.

*

The family is big so dinner is quite noisy. Most of the Hermits go to set the table will Blizt and Sup greet the guests.  
"Tumble, Spitfire, always up and early, i see." Blizt smiles happily as he greets his bartender and one of his mates.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Spitfire squeezes Blizt into a hug, smile ear to ear. A touchy one, it seems.  
"This is my brother. He is coming home for the holiday." Blizt cues at his brother.  
"My name's Supra. Nice to meet you." He reaches out for a firm handshake, but gets hugged instead.  
“Good to see you!” Even though, it was a quick one, only a second, and the omega ran off inside, Supra's chest was struggling to breath. "Call me Spitty." How rude, such rowdy behavior. An omega likes that should be re-educated.  
"It is an honor to see you." Tumble is the one to take the handshake. "I'm sorry about him. He is very excited." his smile is so bright and his aura so chirpy. It makes Supra wants to squint, but acceptable.  
Next is a hulking figure, who is so tall, his hair almost touch the door frame. Blizt does his usual greet, but Sup doesn't quite listen. Subzero that is all he heard. He gives him a tight handshake. Staring eyes to eyes, but Sub just strays to the side. Tsk, that body is just for show, if he can’t look other in the eyes.  
Then there is the last one. "The name's Wildfire or Wild for short." This one much more forward, bulky, and there is the alarming scent of alpha. His hand reaches out for a handshake before Sup could offer one, which makes his eyebrows twitch a little. "Supra." His voice is less friendly compares to before. Both tighten their grip on each other hands.  
"Wild! Get inside." Blizt raises his voice. The two alphas stop their glare. Wild pulls back and walks inside. Blizt glances at his brother, a bit annoyed. "What was that?" He whispers.  
"Unruly behavior is unacceptable. I'm just want to show him, who is in charge here." Supra shrugs, fixing back his cuff. Blizt sighs and rolls his eyes.  
The dinner goes as plan. Everyone all chatty. The topics are just surface level stuff. Until Blizt stands up. All attention shifts to him.  
"I have a big announcement." He takes a deep breath, holding both Wild and Spitty’s hands. "I'm pregnant and we are having twin.”  
Supra leans back a bit, caught off guard by the news. Doesn't he have a business to run at the moment? If he is pregnant, who will be in charged and manage of the work? Blizt was a lot more logical, Sup loosen his grip on him once and he carelessly got pregnant. This is out of control.  
Sup's hands roll into fists under the table. He is frustrated, but he isn't going to lose. He will have his own heirs and take back the business. The image of Flay pops up in his mind... Perhaps he has to speed thing up a little.  
*  
That night, he comes back to his room, a plate of left over in his hand. "Good evening."  
The tied up male glares up at him. His whole body curls with his back against the headboard. His head peaks up when he sees the plate, though.  
"You must be hungry" Sup shovels up a spoon full from the plate to the other.  
The omega glance at the food then back at Sup, voice filled with doubt. "You first."  
Understand his concern, Supra takes the spoon, chew casually and swallow with no hesitation. He scoops up another spoonful. The other takes it this time, surprisingly well-behaved. Sup patiently continues.  
"The food today is not up to par. But if you come with me, i will feed you well. Gourmet food and luxurious life." Sup explains with confident.  
"That sound like a scam. You think I’m stupid?"  
The tied male rolls his eyes in disbelief. "I see no worth."  
"I'm looking for-" Red stares into red.  
"Not interested." Flay retorts before the other could finish his sentence. "Don't you rich guys have a gold throne to sit around, counting money?"  
"Well, why don't you join, too?" Sup shrugs.  
"Your face makes my fist itch. I don't want to be near you creep." The omega takes a deep breath. Suddenly his arm swings free from the bind of the jacket, straight to Sup's direction. But the alpha catches it by the wrist, pulling the weak guy to the ground with ease. Flay rolls on his back but Sup pins him with his weight before he could get up. His large hands go right for Flay's neck, choking the air out of him. The other claws back, tries to pry the hands off, even so, his mind quickly gives out to the lack of oxygen. His body goes limp. Nice try.  
Sup takes out his phone. "Get my flight ready."  
*  
Flay wakes up feeling nausea, vision blurry, throat sores. Then Supra's face flashes through his mind, immediately he shoots up like a spring. And there, his capturer sits nonchalantly right across of him.  
"Where the hell am i?" He turns around, taking in his surroundings. A long tube shaped narrow space, carpet floor, guards on both end, there are windows with view of cloud sky. Cloud? "Is this a plane? Am i on a plane?" He panics. He struggles to move, realizing the straight jacket is secured again and strapped to the chair. "The fuck? Where are you taking me?"  
"Somewhere far." He stares down the omega coldly, not very fond of their last night experience. "My place."  
"I didn’t agree to this!" Flay yells.  
"I didn't say you had a choice, either." Supra stands up. "Your stunt last night earned you the ticket." His figures lean over Flay, casting large shadow under the light.  
"I'll get out of this." He grunts.  
"I'll make sure to lock you up nicely." Sup nuzzles into the crook of Flay's bruised neck, not getting enough of the thyme scent.  
"Wait, get off of me." He struggles more, trying his best to push away.  
"Don't be shy." The alpha coos, holding Flay down by his shoulder.  
"Boss, we are approaching the runway. Please remain seated and buckle your seatbelt." The speaker informs.  
Supra sighs as he gets back on his seats. "Here we go." The plane reaches its runway. "Your new home." The alpha smugs.  
*  
Flay is immediately chained up in a room with the bare minimum of comfort, a bed and bathroom and a guarded door. Supra orders his team of doctors to run a full checkup on him, see if he is good enough of an omega. Search up some background, too. It seems he ran away from home. Well, that just makes thing a bit easier. He is strong, top notch health, lot of fighting energy. Yup, Sup can see that quite clear. "Has only been through heat once" Sup reads. That little bit of information catch his eyes. That is very strange. A good omega would go through heat four times a year, starting from the age of twelve. He instantly orders for the blood test. The result comes back with substance abused, too much suppressants. It makes him tsk, irritated at the setback. All was promising up until now.  
"He is in his youth, so his fertility chance is still high. If he stops taking drug from now, the damage will be reduced and heal over time." Says the head doctor. That just means there is more time for Sup to play around. He smugs and thanks his team for their work.  
Sup goes to Flay's room, notices him of the result. "You are surprisingly strong and healthy, even though i picked you off the street." Sup scans over the paper and looks back at Flay.  
"Who fucking said I’m homeless? Let me go! I'm not your lab rat." Flay tugs at the chain on his wrist, sitting on the bed.  
"I have to make sure that you are clean to use." Sup walks closer, sits on the bed, the light behind drops his shadow over Flay's small frame, reminding him of his position.  
"Are you planning to harvest me?"  
Sup chuckles. "Worst." He takes Flays ankles, stretches him out to the bottom of the bed, where there are more chain. Two clicks and both legs are cuffed. "You'll be my breeding omega."  
That instantly triggers a struggle. Flay tugs hard at the chain. The harsh movement makes the cuffs cut into his skin. It turns red from all the scuffling.  
Sup just sits back and watches amusingly. His crotch twitches at the thought of ruining him, excited and eager at the sight of his helpless prey.  
It took a while for Flay to tire out himself, he pants for air in between struggles, the chain cuts in his skin, showing a bit of blood red. Their eyes meet and there was a hint of fright. Supra smirks back.  
He takes his sweet time undressing Flay, ripping the fabric off of him. Cheap worn clothes are so easy to tear. He leans back, proud of his handy work as he checks Flay out. His legs close up all shyly. He has a decent builds, with muscle definition, trained by the rough life, slightly scarred but still soft, with so little hair. It is almost baby-smooth. Sup lets his hands travel all over the body, feeling the muscle tense up under his fingers.  
Flay flinches. "Stop it." He tries to curl up but can't. The chain keeps him opened.  
Sup takes the pink headed nipples, playing around with it, squeezing them. "Submit to me and you could enjoy this too." He sucks at one of them, pressing his hot tongue over the sensitive pink. A low muffled sound vibrates in Flay's throat. His body jerks. Sup caresses his skin. Gentle hands brush over Flay's neck, to his waist, down his knees. The alpha peppers kisses as he does. But when he reaches below the belly button. The other male shifts his waist to the side, brushing off the hands  
"Oh? Are your presenting to me?" Sup pecks at the round butt. He pins the legs down as he slides up to omega, pressing his weight down, keep the hip twisted. "I'm glad." He nuzzles behind the ear, licking along the length of the neck, breathing hot breath on the sensitive skin. He grinds his bulge against Flay's bottom, finger slips in between the cheeks.  
Flay starts to thrash again. "NO! NO! Get off of me!" He screams. It only makes Sup grows harder.  
Sup bites on to the exposed neck, right below the chin, teeth digging into flesh, cutting the skin but not hard enough to draw blood. With a little more force and he can rip his throat right off. Flay is frozen under him. Beautiful.  
"We can both enjoy this if you just give in." The alpha whispers. Hand rubs on Flay's butt, squeezing it.  
Flay spits at him. "Fuck off, fucking gross bastard."  
Supra wipes his face. "That wasn't necessary." He raises his hands. "Stubborn one, aren't you?" He slaps Flay's butt, the sound echoes through the room.  
The omega yelps in pain. "What the fuck?"  
Another slap, right on the last sore part. "You choose it, so take it. This is your punishment for using such foul language."  
"The fuck is wrong with you?" He screams. His eyes start to water to cope with the stinging pain.  
Another hit. "No more cursing, or else i won’t stop."  
"Hhgggnn..." Flay grits his teeth, holding back his scream.  
"Now that a nice sound." He soothes the redden skin. His finger finds its way into the entrance, feeling the slick leaking out. "You are all wet down here, just like how an omega should be."  
Flay's eyes widen with panic, body twists and turns from side to side.  
The alpha smirks and quickly gets in between his legs, pinning Flay's hip down. "Don't you see? You are powerless. You are mine."  
Flay can hear the sound of belt unbuckling and his eyes just start tearing up. "Stop. Stop. Stop..." He chants. Even when his heels dig in the sheet, try to push away, the hand around his waist just crams down harder. It hurts and the worst has yet to come...  
Supra leans closer, eyebrows raised. "What was that?" His voice is deep and low. A big smirk forms across his face. He grinds against the hole, teasing. On the other hand, Flay try to relax himself as much as he can. Looking over at the alpha, Flay has to swallow the cuss that was about the slip out of his mouth. Sup has a thick girth. That thing is going to shred him up.  
"Nice, isn't it?" Their eyes meet. The attacker takes that moment and immediately shoves his rod deep inside the leaking hole.  
The shoot of pain makes Flay clenches up, hands clutch so tight to the point of turning white and legs wrap around Supra's hip, though shaking. “AAAAGGGHH.” He screams out. Adrenaline flows through him, making his breath short and his body heat up, tense and sweating. Tear rolls down his cheeks. His hands grip over the wooden headboard of the bed, while his hole produces more lube to ease the pain. "F-fucking hell." His voice shakes so much, it is barely audible.  
Supra's head cock back. He breathes a sigh of relief, followed by a low groan. The tightness feels so good around his dick. He almost cums from that. All the squirming and wiggling are just more frictions for his aching cock. "Damn, you are tight..." He growls and pulls back. A hint of copper mixes in the air. He sees blood leaking from the omega. "First time?" He chuckles with please. "I'm honor." Supra quickly speeds up his hip, uncaring for the omega yelling at him. Those sounds only edge him on, hip going harder and rougher, spilling slick down the mattress. "Be my omega, Flay." He growls.  
The other male twists and turns, trying to get away from the assault but the strong grip around his hip just bruise him more. A whiff of the alpha scent makes his nose scrunch up. It is sweet, which only makes Flay even more sickening. He wants to cough his lungs out. The floral scent is relaxing and warm, so nervingly fake compare to the way Sup is treating him at. He goes to cover his nostrils but the pheromone already enters his blood stream and quickly making its way to his brain. He pushes it away with his own scent but that just brings the abuser closer to him more.  
Sup nuzzles to Flay's neck, one hand turning his chin to one side to make more room. Sup bites down the sensitive skin, sucking, marking him with bruises. "I'm going to make you mine."  
Flay loosens a little, too tired to fight back. The pheromone helps numbing the pain and so his survival instinct just breathes it in more. It is so intoxicating. Blood focuses down his lower region, making him twitches. "Haaahhh..." He whines at the throbbing desire.  
"That is it, give in to me." His thrust slower this time, hip bucks into the heat, letting his tip grazes the wall of the chained male.  
"AHh!" Flay's voice hitches at the sudden buzzing feeling. It runs in his stomach, making knots, down to his tip, pumping it to full hardness. What was that? His brain tries to come up an explanation but everything is a mess of blur. He sees nothing through his tear flooding his eyes. The movement goes hard and the bed creaks under them. His hip arcs up from the sheet, taking more of the pleasure that his dick can't seem to get enough of. Sup's hands slide down low, spreading the cheeks as his thrust going deeper and deeper, hitting that weak spot. Flay moans between each breath. The thick scented air is suffocating, which only gets him to gasp for more. The alpha takes that chance and invades the open mouth with his tongue, licking at anything he can reach. Caught with surprise, Flay's jaw jerks but he can close up. It is strained open by the strong hand of the other male. He growls, sending vibration into Flay's mouth and he returns with his own moan, as the growing knot hits his entrance.  
The omega can feel it coming. "No..." He protests, though his voice is weak and muffled. All thoughts are pushed to the back of his mind by now. His sensitive body can't take any more abuse. It seems to have given up as his arms fall down the mattress in surrender.  
The pounding is only getting harder and rougher. Slapping noise echoes the room as their hips smack against each other. Flay's legs has lost their feeling a while ago. They are all numb and quiver with pleasure. He can't even make coherent words, only breathy moan as drool spills out the corner of his mouth.  
The sight of the omega so out of focus and a sobbing, whimpering mess is so hot and beautiful. Sup is close to his peak. All the noise his omega makes is like music to his ears. His gut boils and heat starts to focus down his abdomen, forming the knot. Another harsh deep thrust and the knot pops inside, stretching out the tight hole even more. Sup groans with delight as he cums flood the inside, stretching the omega even deeper as it fills him up. "You'll make such a good omega." He whispers. Hands rub at the swollen belly.  
"Hggghh..." Flay groans. He has been stretched to the brim. It is like being tearing up from the inside. But the way it presses hard on his wall sends him over the edge, spraying seed on his torso. He couldn't believe himself... He actually cums from his hole being assaulted. "Fuucckkk...." He complains. Voice a bit hoarse from all the screaming. His hand tries to wipe away the tear but it keeps falling, wetting his hair and the sheet. Finally coming down from his high.  
"You feel that." Sup smirks as he tugs at the knot, attempting to pull out.  
Flay panics. "FUCK. Stop!" His eyes shoot open as he clenches down on the knot instantly, pulling it back in. The tearing feeling at his entrance stings him. It is agonizing.  
"You can't run away from me." Sup clutches at Flay's throat, stopping his voice in its track. "You are my omega now." He asserts. Eyes glow red down the omega.


End file.
